Le Baiser du Diable
by edenvy-D.M
Summary: [RESUME] J'ai une déclaration à faire ; Min Yoon Gi, mon tendre et aimant petit-ami, est le meurtrier de Park Ji Min et, ce n'est pas tout… Il est celui qui m'a tué.


Le Baiser du Diable

L

**[Jeudi 10 Janvier 2015 - Commissariat de Séoul - 8:00]**

Cette histoire commence avec une simple déclaration, celle de Jeon Jong Kook, un adolescent de dix-huit ans à peine. Aujourd'hui, il avait franchis les portes du commissariat principal de Séoul, la main sur son ventre et la peine plein le cœur. Face à deux hommes de loi et, dans un calme olympiens, il fit une révélation plus que choquante pour les enquêteurs : Je sais qui a tué le Jeune Park Ji Min et, le plus important, je sais comment il est mort car, c'est comme ça que je vais mourir.

**[Mardi 8 Janvier 2015 - Appartement de Jungkook - 15:35]**

Comme tous les soirs, après être rentré du lycée, Jungkook s'affalait sur le canapé en zappant de chaines en chaines. Cependant, une en particulier attira sont attention. Dès lors, il se tu et fixa l'écran avec attention.

**« _ Bienvenu sur la chaine 501, tout de suite, votre programme de 15h ; « Sur la lumière d'une ancienne affaire ». » **

Cette émission traitait les faits divers de la capitale et de ses alentours, parlant des disparitions ou des meurtres non résolus. Une façon de capter un auditoire friand de potins et de ragots plus « sensationnels » que ceux sur les nouvelles couleurs des boxers des Super Junior.

**« _ Mercredi 10 Janvier 2014, appartement de la victime, 18:52. Dans le quartier calme de Yongsan, un voisin avenant avait décidé d'alerter la police locale. En effet, depuis plusieurs jours, ce dernier trouvait cela surprenant de ne plus apercevoir ses voisins du cinquième étage. Ce dernier avait précisé que la plus par du temps, ses dernier le saluait chaleureusement avant de quitter le bâtiment, ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis plus de six ours maintenant. Dès l'aube, les autorités se dépêchèrent sur place et là ces le drame. » **

« _ Ce matin là, il faisait très froid, pas étonnant pour un mois de janvier direz vous, mais mes collègue de la section de recherche et moi-même étions congelés. Après plusieurs minutes de route, on arrivait à hauteur de l'immeuble de banlieue. Ce dernier tait assez neuf, par trop reculé des lignes clés et des commerces… Il était plutôt bien placé. »

**« _ Les policier arrivés sur place font le tour de l'immeuble, afin de repérer des sorties éventuelles. Puis, une fois les extérieurs en mémoire, ils se rendent cinquième étage. En face de la porte numéro neuf, ils s'aperçoivent que celle-ci n'est pas verrouillée. » **

« _ Et là, nous rentrons, mes collègue et moi. La première chose qui nous frape, l'image de se corps, écroulé sur sa table a mangé, le nez dans son assiette vide. »

**« _ C'est un choque pour les enquêteur… Un véritable choc ! » **

« _ Moi, ce que je voudrai savoir, c'est comment mon fils est mort et pourquoi…

**« _ Park Min Ji, mère de trois adorables enfants. Il y a tout d'abord l'ainé, Nam Joon. Ce dernier a quitté le domicile familial depuis sa majorité. Lui et sa compagne vivent sur l'autre rive de la Han Reaver. Ensuite, il y a Ji Min. Un bon élève respirant la joie de vivre. Bon vivant, il ne rate pas une occasion pour faire la fête avec ses amis. Puis, la petite dernière, Nam Mi, âgée de douze ans au moment des faits. Aujourd'hui, cinq ans après le drame, les proches sont toujours aussi bouleversés. » **

« _ Je ne comprends pas comment une personne à pu tuer mon grand frère… Lui n'aurai pas fait de mal à une mouche… »

**« _ Une famille en pleur, voilà à quoi se résume le tableau des Park. Car oui, après une fouille minutieuse, les effets personnels de la victime qui permettra aux enquêteurs de l'identifier. L'adolescent, de dix sept ans environ, retrouvé répondait au nom de Park Ji Min. de prime abor, celui-ci ne présentait aucune trace de lutte et en fouillant sa vie aucun ennemi ne lui avait été trouvé. » **

« _ Personne n'en voulait à mon fils, et personne n'aurais pu lui en vouloir de quoi que ce soit. »

« _ Non, en tant que voisin, je discutais souvent avec lui. Jimin n'était pas le genre d'adolescent rebelle. Il était très attaché à sa mère et, depuis qu'il avait déménagé à Yongsan pour se rapproché de son école, il prenait le temps pour aller la voir certains week-ends. De temps en temps, je l'emmenais moi-même à Seocho. »

**« _ Lorsque les enquêteurs se penchèrent sur le passé de la victime, ils n'eurent aucune surprise. Dans sa vie privé ou scolaire, le jeune homme était un exemple de bonté, de joie et de gentillesse. Par tout où il se rendait, il le faisait avec le sourire et peu étaient les personnes qui l'avaient, un jour, vu triste. Pourtant, ce fut en fouillant dans l'ordinateur du défunt que les policiers crurent tenir une piste. » **

« _ Ah non, je n'y croyais pas. Mon fils !? Faire cela ? Jamais… »

**« _ Malgré le choque des proches de l'adolescent, les photos trouvées étaient authentiques et, de ce fait, des preuves incontestables. » **

« _ Je n'aurai jamais imaginé mon petit-frère poser pour du porno… Jamais. »

« _ Jeudi 11 Janvier 2014. Les forces de l'ordre voulurent clore l'affaire par un suicide. Car sur place, rien n'inculquait qu'ne autre personne était présente. Les autres journalistes et moi-même étions stupéfaits. Un suicide ? Non… »

**« _ La veille, les policiers avaient retrouvé le corps inerte de Jimin, la tête dans son assiette. Sur la table, un verre à eau vide et un plat de nouilles non entamé. A sa droite, ses baquettes ne semblaient pas avoir été touchées et, sur les genoux de la victime, une serviette bleue en coton. Le jeune homme semblait avoir rendu l'âme bien avant d'avoir pu entamer son repas. » **

« _ Lorsque nous somme arrivé sur les lieux, les mouches volaient au dessus des plats et du corps, et l'odeur de pourriture commençait à se faire sentir. »

**« _ Si les policiers étaient près à ça ? Non… Mais au vu de se que leur avait dit le voisin, ils avaient pensé que l'adolescent n'était pas sortit de chez lui depuis trop longtemps. « Je ne l'ai pas vu hier. Avait-il déclaré. Et avant-hier non plus. Pourtant nous avions l'habitude de nous saluer. Le 7 Janvier au soir, il était rentré plus tard que d'habitude. Il m'avait dit état passé chez le médecin. Après cela, personne n'est sortit de l'appartement et personne n'y est rentré. » Après cela, les forces de l'ordre écartèrent définitivement la thèse de la piste criminelle. Cependant l'autopsie du corps mit les enquêteurs dans le doute. Dans l'estomac de la victime, des traces de nourriture devant dater de la veille, des trace des médicaments, prouvant son passage chez le médecin et d'étrange morceaux de plastique. Meurtre mit en scène ? Accident ? Suicide ? Pour les policiers de Séoul, les questions restaient sans réponses. C'est alors que les photos refirent surfaces. Plus d'une centaine de clichés à titre pornographique avaient été retrouvés dans ses dossiers. Sur chacun d'entres-eux, Jimin était seul, plus ou moins nu et dans des positions plus ou moins indécentes. » **

« _ Si mon cadet posait nu pour de l'argent ? I n'aurai jamais pu faire cela, il n'avait que trop de considération pour son corps et celui des autres, malgré son orientation. »

**« _ Son orientation… Voila un nouvel élément pour les enquêteurs, mais peu probant pour la suite de l'enquête. Trois mois plus tard, elle fut clôturée, par manque d'éléments. » **

« _ Le 4 avril 2014, la famille du défunt avait tenue à faire un appel télévisé. « Je trouve cela inconcevable que les autorités se permettent de salir la mémoire de mon fils. Pleura t-elle. Au lieu de trouver son meurtrier qui lui, court toujours. » Derrière elle, la petite sœur ne retenait pas ses larmes, celles-ci tombant sur la vitre du carde qu'elle tenait entre ses mains. Le portrait d'un Jimin heureux et bon vivant entre ses mains tremblantes, elle prit tout de même la parole, disant, je cite « Mon frère était droit et juste. Il n'a jamais fait de tord. Pourtant, une personne lui a fait tu tords et elle ne paye pas son crime. » En tant que journaliste, cet appel m'avait touché. »

**« _ Après cela, un nouvel élément fut apporté. Un des spectateurs avouait que le défunt avait un petit amis, seulement, ce dernier ne s'était pas manifesté, même après plusieurs mois de disparition ou en voyant son image aux informations. Un seul nom ; Suga. Pourtant, personne dans l'entourage de la victime ne portait se nom. Une mort douteuse, un petit ami disparus et aucuns indices. Les seuls éléments, le corps de Jimin, ses intestins mutilés par des tiges de plastiques, pour victime. Son homosexualité et ses clichés à titre pornographique pour mobile et une pièce close pour scène de crime. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, aucun autres éléments n'a étés trouvés et, personne ne peut déterminer s'il il s'agit d'un meurtre en chambre close ou d'un suicide. » **

**[Jeudi 10 Janvier 2015 - Commissariat de Séoul - 10:01]**

Jeon Jungkook leur avait finalement appris que, Samedi 5 Janvier au soir, son petit-ami lui avait servi un plat spécial. Ce dernier l'avait appelé « le baiser du Diable ». Ce n'était ni plus, ni moins que des émincés de bœuf au piment mais, l'épices avait le mérite de faire son travail à merveille, ce qui avait fait toussé le jeune homme à plusieurs reprise. Avec ce dernier, le petit roux avait déposé deux shooters, un devant chaque assiettes et, à la droite de chacun, un petit bol. Dans ce dernier, des feuilles de thym frais enroulées comme de minuscules bobines de laine.

Jungkook avait dit aux inspecteurs que son petit-amis lui avait fait faire un jeu. Le principe était simple et l'ambiance bonne enfant, alors le noiraud avec accepté. Le petit rouquin lui avait alors servis un shooter de vodka citron et lui avait indique de mettre une des bobines sur sa langue avant d'avaler cul sec. Jungkook avait expliqué qu'ils avaient fait cela chacun leur tour, se posant des questions embarrassantes sur des sujets de leur enfance ou en se donnant divers petits défis. Il se souvint que le lendemain, en passant le balai, il avait retrouvé de petites tiges de plastiques dans une des bobines de thym. Les images de l'émission de la veille lui était alors revenue en mémoire alors que ses maux de ventre ne faisait que croitre depuis un certain nombre de jours. A la fin de son petit récit, le noiraud fit un petit sourire triste, se tenant le ventre. La douleur présente sur ses trais, il fini par dire :

« _ J'ai une déclaration à faire ; Min Yoon Gi, mon tendre et aimant petit-ami, est le meurtrier de Park Ji Min et, ce n'est pas tout… Il est celui qui m'a tué. »

L'adolescent s'écroula au sol alors que les inspecteurs de police faisaient le nécessaire pour le relever et le garder en vie.

**[Jeudi 10 janvier 2015 - Hôpital de Séoul - 12:06]**

« _ Nous ne pouvons plus rien pour lui… »

L


End file.
